una razon, un sentimiento y un motivo
by chicofanfic99
Summary: pasen y lean no se que poner en este summary
1. celos y declaraciones

**Un gusto verlos de nuevo (de hecho no los puedo ver, pero ustedes me entienden) he pensado en muchas cosas y no les quiero mentir no he estado muy bien que digamos y por eso no los quiero preocupar a sí que empecemos con el fic, nos leemos abajo**

Era una mañana tranquila en el refugio, todos estaban haciendo algo Kord estaba arreglando las mecas, Pronto estaba preparando sus "deliciosas" comidas, Trixie estaba editando videos y Eli estaba patrullando.

**PDV DE ELI**

Eli: _que aburrido_-pensó Eli-_todo ha estado tranquilo el doctor Blakk no ha estado causando problemas_

**FIN PDV DE ELI**

Derrepente se escucho un grito en un lugar cercano, Eli al escuchar esto, fue a ver lo que sucedía, era Twist quien estaba disparando babosas malvadas con la ametralladora de Blakk.

Eli: Twist debí suponerlo-dijo Eli disparando a dirigible, que Twist logro esquivar

Twist: ¿Quién más?, no iba a ser tu novia Trixie-dijo Twist burlándose del Shane

Eli: Trixie no es mi novia-dijo un poco sonrojado, haciendo el tiro de fusión con Joules y Burpy, que logro destruir la ametralladora

Twist: esto no se va a quedar así Shane-dijo Twist largándose en su meca bestia

Eli: pues yo creo que si-dijo mientras una chica se le acercaba

?: ¿Tú eres Eli Shane?

Eli: si soy yo-dijo el Shane

Denise: hola yo soy Denise, un gusto conocerte

Eli: igualmente-dijo Eli

Denise: sé que es muy rápido, ¿te gustaría vernos otra vez?-dijo algo sonrojada ya que estaba enamorada de Eli desde que lo vio en babosa net

Eli: claro sería genial, adiós

Denise: está bien adiós

**EN EL REFUGIO**

Trixie: chicos, ¿han visto a Eli?-pregunto ella

Kord: si salió a patrullar-respondió Kord

Trixie: está bien le iré a hacer compañía-dijo Trixie

Kord: ¿estás segura que solo iras a hacerle compañía?-dijo Kord lanzándole una mirada picar

Trixie: s-so-solo l-lo a-acom-acompañare-dijo Trixie con tartamudeando y sonrojada

Kord: ok dile a Eli que le dije que no se tarden mucho besándose-dijo el troll

Trixie: está bien se lo diré-después de pensarlo unos segundos- ¡KORD!-grito Trixie sonrojada al extremo

Kord: jejeje, lo siento Trixie-dijo el troll riéndose en voz baja

Trixie salió del refugio y como no encontró a Eli salió a buscarlo y se encontró con él y con una chica de cabello negro, con ojos de color café, camiseta morada con detalles en negro, pantalón gris y unas botas, Trixie exploto en celos al ver a Eli con ella.

**PDV DE TRIXIE**

Trixie: _después de la pesada broma de Kord y ahora me encuentro con esto_-pensó una celosa Trixie

**FIN PDV DE TRIXIE**

Eli: entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Eli

Denise: adiós Eli

Eli mientras se iba vio a Trixie que se estaba cercando

Eli: hola Trix

Trixie: hola Eli, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo con algo de celos

Eli: es Denise, una chica que conocí mientras detenía a Twist

Trixie: está bien, y ¿Qué hacías con ella?-pregunto con una mescla de curiosidad y celos

Eli: nos poníamos de acuerdo para juntarnos mañana-dijo el Shane

Trixie: ¿ósea como en una cita?

Eli: no también irán ustedes

Trixie: genial-dijo Trixie con sarcasmo

Eli te ves hermosa Trixie-pensó en voz alta

Trixie: ¿qué dijiste Eli?-dijo un poco sonrojada

Eli: no nada Trixie-dijo un poco apenado y sonrojado-nos vamos Trix

Trixie: está bien Eli-dijo ella-_estoy feliz de que me consideres hermosa_-pensó ella

**A DIA SIGUIENTE**

Eli: chicos, ¿qué les parece si vamos a conocer a una nueva amiga?

Kord: si, por mi no hay problema

Pronto: el gran y magnifico Pronto le otorgara el gran honor de poderlo conocer

Trixie: yo no Eli, estaré muy ocupada con los videos que tengo que editar-mintió la pelirroja

Eli: entonces yo te ayudare a editarlos para que todos podamos ir-se ofreció Eli

Trixie: está bien Eli-dijo ella un poco nerviosa-solo iré a ordenar unas cuantas cosas-dijo ella subiendo a su habitación, que en realidad iba a esconder una foto de Eli y de ella que la tenia escondida debajo de su almohada

**ESE MISMO DIA UN POCO MÁS TARDE**

Eli: Trixie, ¿ya terminaste de ordenar?

Trixie: si, ya termine-dijo Trixie-ya puedes subir

Eli: está bien-dijo Eli subiendo por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Trixie

Al entrar Eli se quedo con la boca abierta ya que Trixie se encontraba con el pelo suelto, ya que se acababa de bañar, (tranquilos Trixie estaba vestida)

Trixie: está bien Eli ya termine de editarlos bajare en un minuto-dijo ella sonrojada por la forma en la que el Shane la estaba mirando

Eli: está bien Trix, pero antes-trago saliva y dijo-te ves linda con el cabello suelto

Trixie: gracias Eli-dijo Trixie sonrojada

**YA DESPUES EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Denise: hola Eli-dijo abrasándolo

Eli: hola Denise-dijo Eli separándola-chicos ella es Denise

Kord: un gusto conocerte-saludo Kord

Pronto: tú tienes la increíble suerte de conocer a Pronto el magnífico-dijo presumiendo el topoide

Trixie: totalmente celosa del abraso que le dio Denise a Eli-un gusto conocerte-dijo Trixie lanzándole una mirada de asesina

Denise: el placer es mío-imitando la acción de Trixie

Kord: entonces yo iré a ver si hay mejoras para las mecas en esta nueva tienda que hay-dijo Kord al notar la rivalidad que se tenían Denise y Trixie por el amor del Shane

Pronto: yo iré a buscar un nuevo bolso-dijo Pronto

Eli: entonces nos veremos a las 17:30 hrs.-dijo Eli

Kord y Pronto: está bien, adiós-dijeron al unisonó

Eli: entonces, ¿a dónde quieren ir primero?-pregunto Eli

Trixie: quiero pasar a ver esa tienda de zapatos, pero antes debo hacer unas cosas los alcanzare después-dijo Trixie siendo que no iba a ninguna parte sino que los iba seguir

Denise: y Eli, ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Eli: si lo que tú quieras-dijo Eli pensando en Trixie su princesa el amor de su vida

Denise alegrándose por la respuesta del Shane, le dio una tierna sonrisa la cual no fue correspondida por Eli, Trixie los observaba y ardía de los celos por la cercanía que tenia Denise al Shane.

Denise: Eli, ¿te puedo decir algo?-pregunto la pelinegra

Eli: si dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Denise: desde hace ya mucho tiempo que yo…-trago saliva y dijo-yo he estado enamorada de ti, desde que te vi por primera vez en los videos de babosa net supe que tu eras con quien me gustaria pasar el resto de mi vida.

Trixie y Eli se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Denise, Trixie tubo tantos celos que salio de donde los estaba vigilando y se acerco a Denise

Trixie: que estas haciendo con el chico que amo-dijo trixie sin medir sus palabras

Eli se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Trixie

Denise: perdon, pero tu no eres la unica que ama a Eli

Trixie: quisa no sere la unica pero fui la primera que lo amo, me enamore de el cuando lo vi por primera vez desde ese momento fue, ¿entiendes o te tengo que explicar con manzanas? (estoy con cara de WTF ni si quiera yo lo creo y eso que lo estoy escribiendo)-dijo Trixie apunto de golpearla

Denise: losiento pero Eli tendra que decidir a quien ama, Eli ¿a quien amas a esta pelirroja o ha mi?

Eli: Denise eres una chica atractiva, bella e inteligente, pero mi corazon siempre estara con la perosna que he amado todo este tiempo y esa persona es Trixie

Denise: ¿a si que amas a esta, a esta imbecil antes que ami?

Trixie la golpeo y le dijo

Trixie: el ya tomo su decisión a si que vete inutil-dijo ella

Denise: esto no se quedara asi-dijo mientras se marchaba

Eli: olle Trix, ¿es verdad todo lo que le dijiste a Denise?

Trixie: si Eli, se que no es el mejor momento para decirtelo pero estoy enamorada de ti desde el principio y entendere si tu no sien…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Eli la beso, pero no solo fue un beso como los demas era un beso demostrandole toda su pasion, su ternura y todo su amor

Eli: ahora entiendes Trixie yo tambien te amo, recuerdas la vez que me abrasaste quise que ese momento durara para siempre y que jamas nos separaramos-dijo Eli-se que este no es el momento ni el lugar pero me gustaria que fueras mi novia

Trixie: si Eli me encantaria ser tu novia-dijo Trixie mientras le daba un beso lleno de pasion que por culpa del maldito oxigeno se tubieron que separar (maldito oxigeno xc)

Todos: aaaaawwww-dijeron todos en el centro comercial

Kord: hasta que al fin se vuelven novios-dijo el troll

Pronto: a si que joven Eli por fin se le declaro a la señorita Sting-dijo el Topoide

Eli y Trixie se sonrojaron un poco

**MAS TARDE EN LAS INDUSTRIAS DOCTOR BLAKK**

Blakk: y ¿Cómo fue que te derrotaron Twist?

Twist: ya se lo dije Eli destrullo la ametralladora-dijo Twist

Blakk: por suerte para ti Twist tengo a una nueva recluta que no me va a decepcionar, pasa Denise-llamo Blakk a Denise

Denise: ¿me llamaba docotor Blakk?-se presento Denise

Blakk: tengo un plan para ti y ese plan es…

**CONTINUARA…**

**tan tan tan ¿que pasara con Eli y Trixie?, ¿que hara Denise, se vengara de Eli por rechasar su amor y de Trixie por robarle ha su ex-chico soñado? Comenten si les gusto y me despido con un abraso psicologico con todo el misterio y lo tierno de este fic y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y digan si les gusto para continuarla, y antes que se me olvide ¿si trajeran a un personaje de bajoterra a la vida real cual seria?, ahora si adios nos leeremos luego**


	2. la tragedia y la buena noticia

**Hola es un gusto escribir para ustedes como ya saben en el capitulo pasado pasaron cosas que nos sorprendieron (en especial a mí y eso que yo lo estaba escribiendo) en fin continuemos con el fic**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que vieron a Denise, e Eli y Trixie se habían casado hace un par de meses, era de mañana en el refugio y nuestra pareja favorita estaban durmiendo en la misma cama.

**PDV DE ELI**

Eli: _estoy tan feliz, al fin estoy con la persona que más amo en el mundo_-pensó Eli

**FIN DE PDV DE ELI**

Eli: hola amor-saludo Eli a Trixie

Trixie: hola cariño-lo saludo con un beso en los labios

Eli: amor ¿te gustaría salir a pasear hoy?

Trixie: si claro Eli, ¿Dónde iremos cariño?

Eli: ¿Qué te parece a la cascada de luz? (se que la pongo mucho pero no se me ocurre otro lugar)

Trixie: claro, me encanta ese lugar por dos razones, la primera es que puedo ver la hermosa cascada y la segunda por que estas tu-dijo mientras Eli la abrazaba

**MIENTRAS EN INDUSTRIAS BLAKK**

Twist: Denis, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?-pregunto a la pelinegra

Denise: pero rápido que tengo prisa-dijo un poco apresurada

Twist: ya han pasado tres años desde que te nos uniste a nosotros y solo quería decirte que yo…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Denise se estaba marchando, ya que ella estaba planeando en secreto vengarse de Trixie por robarle a su ex-amor de toda la vida y de Eli por abandonarla

Denise: lo siento Twist me tengo que ir, me lo dirás luego-dijo mientras se marchaba

Twist: yo estoy enamorado de ti-susurro Twist

**CON ELI Y TRIXIE**

Ya en la cascada de luz con los dos enamorados

Eli: ¿sabes lo que más disfruto de estar aquí amor?-pregunto el Shane

Trixie: no cariño-respondió la pelirroja ya sabiendo la respuesta

Eli: es pasar tiempo con la persona que más amo y esa eres tu-dijo Eli besando la frente de su amada

Trixie: a mí no me gusta pasar tiempo con alguien como tu-esas palabras sorprendieron al Shane-me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo (no sé si habrán entendido)

Después de pasar una bella tarde en la cascada de luz se llevaron con una gran sorpresa de camino al refugio

Denise: hola chicos

Eli y Trixie: Denise-dijeron sorprendidos los jóvenes

Denise: si soy yo, y ahora quiero mi venganza

Eli: venganza, ¿contra quién?-dijo Eli tomando su lanzadora y apuntándole con Burpy

Denise: con Trixie por separarme de la persona que yo más amaba, y de ti por dejarme por esta inútil-dijo disparando una babosa granada malvada, que Eli y Trixie lograron esquivar

Trixie: me quieres pues aquí estoy-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a ella para dispararle a Bluster

Denise: crees que no previne eso-dijo lanzándole una electro shock malvada que logro impactar cerca de su corazón

Eli: Trixie, NOOOOOO!-dijo Eli mientras gritaba por su amada

Denise: por ahora los dejare ir pero para la próxima serás tu Eli-dijo ella mientras se marchaba en su meca

Eli: tranquila Trixie todo va a salir bien-dijo mientras se iban al hospital más cercano

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Kord: recibimos tu llamada Eli, ¿Cómo se encuentra Trixie?-pregunto Kord

Pronto: si ¿cómo se encuentra Trixie?

Eli: por ahora no he sabido nada

Minutos después llega el doctor

Doctor: ¿hay algún familiar de la señorita Sting?

Eli: si, yo soy su esposo-dijo Eli mientras se acercaba al doctor

Doctor: bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias

Eli: dígame primero las malas-dijo Eli un muy preocupado

Doctor: la paciente Trixie Sting se encuentra estable por el momento, pero se quedara unos días más para chequearla, y que también no podrá lanzar babosas por un tiempo-dijo el doctor

Eli: ¿y las buenas?-dijo Eli muy triste

Doctor: felicidades, vas a ser padre-dijo el doctor

Esas palabras hicieron que el Shane sintiera una gran felicidad

Eli: ese es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida, ¿y podemos ir a ver a Trixie?-pregunto el Shane impaciente por abrasar y besar a su esposa

Doctor: claro puede pasar, ella está en la habitación 103-dijo el doctor

Eli: gracias doctor-le agradeció Eli

Kord y Pronto: ¿Cómo se encuentra Trixie?

Eli: está en la habitación 103-dijo Eli dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Trixie

**EN LA HABITACION 103**

Eli: amor, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Eli abrasando a su esposa

Trixie: ahora que estoy contigo me siento mejor-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Eli

Kord y Pronto esperaron afuera para darles un poco de privacidad a Eli y a Trixie

Trixie: tengo que decirte algo Eli, es algo que no sé como lo vallas a tom…-Trixie no la pudo terminar la frase ya que Eli la beso en los labios y fue un beso lleno de pasión y amor

Eli: ya lo sé todo amor, y déjame decirte que me haces la persona más feliz de todo Bajoterra-dijo Eli

Después de nueve meses nació su hijo Max Shane

**EN LAS INDUSTRIAS BLAKK**

Twist después de decirle a Denise ella acepto ser su novia hace un par de semanas.

Blakk: Twist-llamo Blakk a su aprendiz

Twist: me llamaba señor

Blakk: si, supongo que ya te has enterado del nuevo Shane ¿cierto?

Twist: si señor-dijo Twist a su jefe

Blakk: quiero que tu y Denise se encarguen de eso-dijo Blakk con tono de asesino-no necesito a otro Shane estorbando en mis asuntos

Twist: lo que usted diga señor-dijo Twist

**CONTINUARA…**

**Llevo escribiendo fics por un periodo corto de tiempo se que no son los mejores, pero estoy feliz con estos fics, también les quería decir que los todos los demás fics que he leído de tantos autores son tan no puedo decirlo pero me encantan expresan sentimientos de alegría, felicidad, tristeza, dolor, etc. Si se preguntaran por qué estoy diciendo todo esto es porque me han pasado una que otra cosa pero esto no se trata de estoy mal ténganme lastima, también es porque les quería decir todo lo que siento cuando leo sus fics son geniales y espero que sigan escribiendo mas son tan pero tan geniales, siempre espero las continuaciones con ansias y también que son las personas que más admiro y respeto, y también espero que sigan leyendo mis historias un abrazo psicológico con sabor a su comida preferida, y nos leemos la próxima.**


	3. la babosa desconocida

**HOLA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANSA PERO PARA DISCULPARME LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO :D ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Ya han pasado 6 años desde el nacimiento de su hijo

**EN EL REFUGIO**

Eli: ¿Cómo estas amor?-pregunto Eli a su esposa

Trixie: excelente ahora que estamos juntos-dijo abrasando a Eli

Eli: y ¿donde está Max?

Trixie: está dormido en su habitación-respondió Trixie

Max: ¿papa eres tú?-dijo un joven niño de 6 con cabello azulado y ojos verdes con un pijama y un oso de felpa años bajando las escaleras un poco somnoliento

Trixie: Max, ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

Max: esperando a papa, a propósito ¿cuándo vendrán el tío Kord y el tío Pronto?

Eli: eso te lo diremos mañana ahora tienes que dormir-dijo Eli señalando la habitación de Max

Max: 5 minutos más papa-dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo los ojos de perrito triste

Trixie: está bien pero solo 5 minutos

Eli: pero solo esta vez-dijo Eli

Max: si-dijo celebrando-y papa ¿cómo te fue el día de hoy?

Eli: te lo diré mañana hijo que ahora me iré a dormir-dijo Eli subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a una habitación con un colchón matrimonial que allí dormía junto a Trixie

Max: está bien papa-dijo Max un poco triste

Trixie: Max ya es horade dormir-dijo Trixie

Max: está bien mama-dijo Max

Trixie: buenas noches hijo-dijo Trixie yendo a la habitación donde estaba Eli

**EN LAS INDUSTRIAS BLAKK**

Denise: _ya me encargue de Trixie ahora falta Eli y su hijo_-pensó Denise

Twist: ¿en qué piensas amor?-pregunto a su amada

Denise: en nada cielo-mintió Denise

Twist: está bien amor-pregunto Twist

Denise: cielo iré a hacer unos asuntos pendientes y no volveré hasta más tarde

Twist: está bien amor-dijo Twist un poco confundido por la acción de Denise

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL REFUGIO**

Eli: buenos días amor-dijo Eli besando a su esposa

Trixie: buenos días cariño

Max: papa, mama hoy iremos al parque de diversiones Slugpark (no se me ocurría otro nombre disculpen si no les gusta el nombre)-pregunto Max

Eli: claro hijo iremos junto con tus tíos Kord y Pronto-dijo Eli

Trixie: está bien Max, pero primero tenemos que desayunar

Después de que terminaron de desayunar llegaron Pronto y Kord

Max: tío Kord, tío Pronto-dijo Max antes de ir a abrasarlos

Eli: está bien chicos iremos al parque de diversiones

Todos: si

**DE CAMINO AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

Denise: aquí los esperaba chicos-dijo Denise apuntándole con una babosa nunca antes vista

Eli: que quieres Denise-dijo apuntándole con Burpy-Kord, Pronto protejan a Max-ordeno Eli

Trixie: ¿cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara por aquí?-pregunto Trixie apuntándole con Bluster

Denise no dijo nada solo disparo una babosa negra con azul plateado que por desgracia le impacto a Max

Eli y Trixie: MAX!-gritaron al unisonó

Eli: ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hijo?-dijo Eli disparando a Burpy-jamás te lo perdonare

Trixie: ya verás-disparo a Bluster quien junto con Burpy lograron impactar contra Denise dejándola gravemente herida.

**CONTINUARA…**

**SE QUE ES CORTO PERO TAMBIEN TENGO QUE PASAR COMO TRES O CUATRO FICS AL COMPUTADOR Y NO SON MUY CORTOS QUE DIGAMOS, MANDO UN ABRASO PSICOLOGICO, Y ANTES DE QUE SE VALLAN ARE UNAS PREGUNTAS ¿QUE LE PASARA A MAX? Y ¿AFECTARA EN ALGO SU RELACION CON SUS PADRES? AHORI ME DESPIDO :D HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	4. la babosa nueva y la solucion

**HOLA ¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN EN FIN CONTINUEMOS CON EL FIC NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Eli y Trixie se encontraban en la sala de espera ya que habían llevado a Max al hospital para que los revisaran

Doctor: ¿se encuentran los padres de Max Shane?

Eli y Trixie: estamos aquí-dijeron al unisonó

Doctor: se encuentra estable pero estará en el hospital por unos días

Eli: ¿podemos verlo doctor?-dijo Eli muy preocupado

Doctor: si pero solo pueden ir dos personas

Kord: Eli, será mejor que vallan ustedes dos primero

Eli: está bien Kord

**EN LA HABITACION DE MAX**

Eli: hola Max ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Eli

Max: me encuentro bien, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?-pregunto Max al verlos

Trixie: Max, ¿no me recuerdas?-dijo Trixie con tristeza-soy yo mama

Eli: yo soy papa, ¿no nos recuerdas?-dijo consolando a Trixie

Max: ustedes no son mis padres, mis padres murieron hace ya varios años en un accidente

Eli y Trixie: QUE!-dijeron sorprendidos por las palabras del chico

**MIENTRAS EN INDUSTRIAS BLAKK**

Twist: Amor que te sucedió-dijo Twist al ver el estado de su amada

Denise: no fue nada solo me caí de mi meca-Mintió

Twist: ven te llevare a la enfermería-dijo Twist

Denise: está bien-dijo Denise mientras Twist la guiaba a la enfermería

**MÁS TARDE EN EL REFUGIO EN EL REFUGIO**

Trixie: Eli que pasa si Max no nos recuerda

Eli: tranquila Trix, de alguna forma nos recordara

Kord: Eli ya sé porque no nos recuerda-dijo Kord mientras se acercaba a ellos

Eli: y ¿cuál es la razón Kord?-dijo Eli

Kord: es por la babosa que le disparo Denise, es la babosa confiushon hace que olvides a las personas que amas-dijo Kord

Trixie: y ¿conoces la cura?-pregunto Trixie

Kord: si, la cura es…-interrumpió Pronto quien salía de la cocina

Pronto: Pronto el magnífico conoce la cura y es ser golpeado por la misma babosa

Eli: no importa cómo hay que conseguir esa babosa-dijo Eli con determinación

**CONTINUARA….**

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, SE QUE ES MUY CORTO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGO PARA COMPENSAR ESTE UN ABRASO PSICOLOGICO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :D**


	5. problemas y soluciones

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN :D, DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN FIN SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**

**PDV DE ELI**

Nos encontraba en dirección hacia las industrias Blakk para recuperar la babosa para curar a Max

**FIN DE PDV DE ELI**

Eli: deprisa chicos, necesitamos esa babosa

Kord: lo sabemos Eli-dijo Kord tratando de alcanzar a su líder ya que estaba muy adelante

Trixie: Eli cuidado-dijo Trixie señalando a dos guardias que estaban a punto de dispararle a Eli

Eli: nadie se interpone entre mi y mi hijo-dijo Eli disparándole a Burpy

**MIENTRAS EN EL REFUGIO**

Max: señor topoide, ¿donde están todos?-pregunto un inocente Max

Pronto: fueron a…. hacer unas compras en la caverna comercial

Max: esta bien señor topoide

Pronto: sabes Max, mejor llamame Pronto el magnifico

Max: no lo creo, lo llamare Pronto ya que de magnifico no tiene nada-bromeo Max

Pronto: te disculpare solo porque eres un niño-dijo un indignado Pronto

**CON ELI Y LOS DEMAS**

Ya habían llegado a industrias Blakk despues de derrotar a los secuaces de Blakk, Eli una babosa carnero

Eli: Denise!-grito el Shane

Trixie: donde estas!?

Kord: chicos yo vigilare la entrada ustedes busquen la babosa para curar a Max

Eli y Trixie: está bien-dijeron al unisonó

Twist: miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Twist-al famoso héroe Eli Shane y a su esposa, lo olvidaba Eli, ¿cómo está tu hijo? ¿Recupero sus recuerdos?-dijo Twist haciendo enojar a nuestra pareja favorita

Eli: ni te atrevas a mencionarlo infeliz-dijo un enfurecido Eli

Trixie: lo mencionas una vez más y no tendré piedad-dijo Trixie con un tono de asesina

Denise: o si no que harás-dijo Denise

En ese mismo instante apareció Denise y sin perder ni un segundo tomo su lanzadora y disparo un carnero malvada hacia Trixie la cual logro esquivar fácilmente

Eli: Trixie encárgate de Twist

Trixie: está bien Eli-dijo Trixie tomando su lanzadora y disparándole a Bluster

Eli: ¿estás listo Burpy?-dijo y de inmediatamente disparo a Burpy contra twist pero para sorpresa de Eli ese era un ilusión de Twist provocada por Loki, Twist se acerco por detrás de Eli lo cual el Shane se percato se dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de judo derribo a Twist dejándolo inconsciente

Trixie: nos daras las babosas por las buenas o por las malas

Denise no respondió y se limito a atacarla

Trixie: entonces será por las malas-dijo Trixie poniéndose en posición de pelea y golpeando a Denise en el rostro-esperaba que fuera por las malas-dijo con tono de satisfacción

Eli: Trixie, ¿estás bien amor?

Trixie: claro, ahora solo hay que quitarle la babosa confiushon e ir hacia el refugio para curar a Max

Nachos: no lo creo-dijo Nachos disparando una babosa aracniredes malvada que atrapo a Eli y a Trixie

Kord: chicos creo que…. Nachos debía suponerlo, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles como parecen

**EN EL REFUGIO**

Max: AYUDA!-grito Max

Pronto: tranquilo el calamar con salsa de gusanos solo se apega a su presa por unas cuantas horas-dijo Pronto tratando de quitar el calamar del cuerpo de Max

Max: Pronto quítame esto de encima-dijo un muy espantado Max

**EN LAS INDUSTRIAS BLAKK**

Twist y Denise ya se habían recuperado y Nachos había dejado inconsciente a Kord, después habían decidido llevarlos a una celda

Eli: jamás se saldrán con la suya-dijo un muy enfurecido Eli

Trixie: si se atreven a tocar un solo cabello de Max se arrepentirán por el resto de su vida-amenazo Trixie

Kord: chicos, después será el momento de amenazar a esos idiotas pero ahora ahí que escapar de aquí

Eli: tienes razón

Trixie: hay que llamar a Pronto para que nos ayude a salir de aquí

Kord llamo a Pronto atreves de un intercomunicador

**EN EL REFUGIO**

Pronto: Kord, ¿Cómo les va con la misión?

Kord: podría ir mejor, pero ese no es el punto tienes que sacarnos de las industrias Blakk lo antes posible

Pronto: Pronto el magnífico los sacara de allí antes de que puedan decir la comida de Pronto es la mejor de todo Bajoterra

Kord: entonces jamás saldremos de aquí-bromeo el troll de las cavernas

Pronto: troll mal agradecido-dijo el topoide

**EN LAS INDUSTRIAS BLAKK**

Eli: y ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Pronto?

Kord: nos sacara de aquí lo antes posible, pero conociendo sus habilidades de rastreador calculo que cuando llegue nosotros ya estaremos bajo tierra-bromeo

Trixie: ¿es enserio Kord?, ¿este te parece ser un buen momento ´para hacer bromas?-dijo una enojada Trixie

Eli: amor, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dijo Eli mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa

Trixie: ¿cómo sabes eso?-pregunto

Eli: por esto-dijo mientras le mostraba a la babosa confiushon

Kord: ¿como fue que la conseguiste?

Eli: conseguirla ella me siguió-señalo a la pequeña babosa

Trixie: ahora solo falta escapar de aquí-dijo Trixie

**CONTINUARA….**

**SE QUE DIJE QUE ESTE CAPITULO SERIA MAS LARGO PERO SE ME VINO LA INSPIRACION ANTES DE TERMNINAR EL OTRO CAPITULO Y LO VOY A EMPEZAR DENUEVO A SI QUE APENAS PUEDA SUBIRE EL PROXIM CAPITULO, QUE ESTA VEZ LES PROMETO QUE SERA MUCHO MAS LARGO, UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO PERO ANTES LES DIRE QUE LOSIENTO SI ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA TODOS LOS VIERNES, AUNQUE HOY SEA JUEVES XD, ES UNA PROMESA AHORA SI UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO CON SABOR A SU COMIDA PREFERIDA Y NOS LEEMOS CUANDO NOS LEAMOS SE DESPIDE HASTA DESPUES SU AMIGO CHICOFANFIC99.**

**P.D: HARE UN SONG-FIC (NO SE SI ASI SE ESCRIBE) Y LO SUBIRE ENTRE HOY Y MAÑANA.**


End file.
